List of Edmund Rice (1638) descendants
This is a category of descendants of Edmund Rice (1638) who immigrated to Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1638 and became a founder of both Sudbury, Massachusetts and Marlborough, Massachusetts. Ward, Andrew Henshaw. 1858. A genealogical History of the Rice Family: Descendants of Deacon Edmund Rice, Boston: C. Benjamin Richardson, Publisher. 379pp. Download PDFEdmund Rice (1638) Association, 2011. Descendants of Edmund Rice: The First Nine Generations. (CD-ROM) No overlap with http://www.wargs.com/other/ - but other wargs sections may overlap; e.g. http://www.wargs.com/political/ A * Desiderio Alberto Arnaz IV (1953 - ), actor and musician, son of Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz * Lucie Désirée Arnaz (1951 - ), entertainer and producer; daughter of actors Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz B * Isaac Ball (1747-1819) - ( IBall1, MBrewer, ERice, HRice, ERice) - Revolutionary War Minuteman present at the Battle of Lexington in April 1775. * Lucille Desiree Ball (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, IBall1, MBrewer, ERice, HRice, ERice) - actress, comedienne, television personality, and studio executive Desilu Productions * Donald Clinton Barton (1889-1939), geophysicist and pioneering petroleum geologist * George Hunt Barton (1852-1933), geologist, educator, explorer of Greenland with Robert E. Peary * Asa Brigham (1788–1844), signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor * Carl Campbell Brigham (1890–1943), controversial pioneer of psychometrics, known for creating the Scholastic Aptitude Test * Elbert Sidney Brigham (1877–1962), U.S. Congressman from Vermont. * Elijah Brigham (1751–1816), Massachusetts state representative and state senator; U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts. * Robert Breck Brigham (1826–1900), philanthropist endowing the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital in Boston. * Edgar Rice Burroughs (1875–1950), author and creator of the Tarzan character * John Coleman Burroughs (1913–1979), book illustrator and son of Edgar Rice Burroughs C * George Rice Carpenter (1863–1909), educator and literary scholar * Herman Churchill (1869–1941), educator, genealogist and historian * Calvin Coolidge (1872–1933), thirtieth President of the United States - ( JCCoolidge, SA Brewer, ICBrewer, SRice, BRice2, BRice1, DRice, HRice, DERice) * Charles Austin Coolidge (1844–1926), brigadier general * John Coolidge (1906–2000), businessman & philanthropist from Plymouth Notch, Vermont and son of President Coolidge (see above). D * Allen Stuart Drury (1918–1998), journalist, and winner of the 1960 Pulitzer Prize for Fiction for his novel Advise and Consent * Alexander Greer Drury (1844–1929), physician, medical educator and medical historian * Asa Drury (1801–1870), educator and Baptist minister best known as an antebellum abolitionist E * Alexander Rice Esty (1826–1881), 19th century New England architect * Constantine Canaris Esty (1824-1912), state representative, state senator and U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts. H * Erastus Otis Haven (1820-1881), Methodist bishop, Massachusetts state senator, and president of three major universities * John James Hollister, Jr. (1901–1961) California state senator and grandson of William Welles Hollister * William Welles Hollister (1818–1886) a California rancher and entrepreneur, namesake of Hollister, California * Arthur Otis Howe (1871-1951), Vermont state representative and senator * Elias Howe (1819–1867), inventor of the first practical sewing machine * Frank Edmund Howe (1870-1953), Vermont state legislator, House speaker, and Vermont lieutenant governor * Gardner Howe (1759-1854), Vermont state legislator * Gilman Bigelow Howe (1850–1933), genealogist and president of the National Genealogical Society * Jonas Howe (1786-1865), Massachusetts state legislator * Jonas Holland Howe (1821-1898), abolitionist, artist, and Minnesota state legislator * Marshall Otis Howe (1832-1919), Vermont state legislator * Simon Herbert Howe (1835-1911), businessman, Massachusetts state legislator and first mayor of Marlborough * Levi Hubbard (1762–1836), Massachusetts state legislator, U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Maine District) I * Charles Phillip Ingalls (1836–1902), American pioneer whose life was depicted in the Little House books * James Harvey Irvine (1867–1947), prominent landowner in Orange County, California; Irvine Ranch K * Charles Reuben Keyes (1871–1951), educator, archaeologist and German scholar * Margaret Naumann Keyes (1918 - ), educator and heritage conservation scholar * David Sjodahl King (1917–2009), U.S. Congressman from Utah, ambassador * William Henry King (1863–1949), U.S. Congressman and Senator from Utah L * Rose Wilder Lane (1886–1968), writer, political theorist & co-founder of the modern American libertarian movement * Mary Ashton (Rice) Livermore (1820–1905), American abolitionist, social activist, and author. M * Catherine Ann Keyes Miller (1905–1978), music historian, archivist, and educator P * Frank Charles Partridge (1861–1943), lawyer, diplomat, and U.S. Senator from Vermont * Sophia Prentiss (1828-1888) - ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Almira Jane Reid (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Abbott Barnes Rice (1862–1926), businessman and Massachusetts state legislator * Alexander Hamilton Rice (1818–1895), industrialist, Boston mayor, Massachusetts governor, and U.S. Congressman * Alexander Hamilton Rice, Jr. (1875–1956), physician, geographer and explorer * Alexandrea Kawisenhawe Rice (1972 - ), contemporary Canadian actress from the Kahnawake Mohawk nation * Americus Vespucius Rice (1835–1904), banker, brigadier general, U.S. Congressman from Ohio * Caleb Rice (1792–1873), attorney; first president of Massachusetts Mutual Life Insurance Company and mayor of Springfield, Massachusetts * Charles Rice (1787–1863), brigadier general of the Massachusetts Militia and state representative * Charles Allen Thorndike Rice (1851–1889), publisher, editor and journalist * Edmund Rice (1819–1889), U.S. Congressman from Minnesota * Edmund Rice (1842–1906), brigadier general and Medal of Honor awardee * Edward Everett Rice (1847–1924), composer and musical theater producer * Edward Loranus Rice (1871–1960), biologist and university administrator * Franklin Pierce Rice (1852–1919), publisher, historian and antiquarian * George Walter Rice (1855–1884), pioneering Canadian photographer and arctic explorer * George Washington Rice (1823–1856), businessman and founder of Massachusetts Mutual Life Insurance Company * Harvey Rice (1800–1891), lawyer, publisher, author and Ohio state legislator * Henry Rice (1786–1867), U.S. military officer, merchant and Massachusetts state legislator * Henry Mower Rice (1816–1894), U.S. Senator from Minnesota, prominent in its statehood * Jacob Rice (1787-1879), New Hampshire state legislator * James Clay Rice (1828–1864), educator, lawyer and brigadier general * James Stephen Rice (1846–1939), businessman, rancher & early resident of Tustin, California * Joel Taylor Rice (aka Joel Ryce-Menuhin), (1933–1998) pianist and Jungian psychologist * John Asaph Rice (1829-1888), prominent Chicago hotelier & book collector, father of Wallace Rice * Jonas Rice (1672–1753), grandson of Edmund; first permanent English American settler and founder of Worcester, Massachusetts * Lawrence Bridges Rice (1898–1992), architect and tennis champion * Leon Scott Rice (1958- ) major general, U.S. Air Force; commander of Massachusetts Air National Guard and Massachusetts National Guard * Luther Rice (1783–1836), Baptist minister, missionary to India, and educator; founder of George Washington University * Michael Alan Rice (1955- ) biologist, Rhode Island state legislator * Percy Fitch Rice (1882–1954), inventor and businessman * Richard Henry Rice (1863–1922), mechanical engineer and inventor * Thomas Rice (1654-1747), grandson of Edmund; Massachusetts colonial legislator and a founder of Westborough, Massachusetts * Thomas Rice (1768–1854), Massachusetts state legislator, U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Maine district) * Wallace deGroot Cecil Rice (1859–1939), author, poet and designer of the Chicago flag * Willard Wadsworth Rice (1895–1967), silver medalist U.S. hockey player in the 1924 Winter Olympics * William Abbott Rice (1912–1991), geologist and university professor * William Ball Rice (1840–1909), industrialist and president of Rice & Hutchins, Inc. * William North Rice (1845–1928), geologist, Methodist minister and university administrator * William Whitney Rice (1826–1896), U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts * George Edmund Royce (1829–1903), businessman and state senator from Vermont S * Joan Irvine Smith (1933- ), businesswoman and philanthropist prominent in Orange County, California. U * William Upham (1791–1853), Vermont state legislator and U.S. Senator from Vermont W * Daniel Warren (1786-1862) - ( MWarrenII, PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. He is credited as the town founder. Warrensville was eventually incorporated in the city of Cleveland proper. Journals of early Mormon missionaries from nearby Kirtland OH, record a lot of activity in this town on their first visit in November 1830. Some of these Warren descendants joined the Mormons. * Moses Warren II (1760-1851) - ( PRice, SRice, ERice, JRice, DERice) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. * Gideon Welles (1802–1878), Secretary of the Navy during the Lincoln and Andrew Johnson administrations. * Almanzo James Wilder (1857–1949), husband of writer Laura Ingalls Wilder and father of writer Rose Wilder Lane * Laura Ingalls Wilder (1867–1957), author of Little House on the Prairie References Category:Lists of families Category:Genealogy Category:Families Category:Descendants of individuals Category:Family history